Would You, Could You
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: Dean, Sam and Ryce talk about lying to your children. My one shot about the end of ’The children are our future.’


Dean, Sam and Ryce talk about lying to your children. My one shot about the end of 'The children are our future.'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kind of makes me wish dad had lied to us." She heard Dean tell Sam. "What about you Ryce?" Sam asked her.

She thought about it for a moment. Letting the rumble of the car lull her. "Here's the thing about lies.

They always come back to haunt you. No matter how old you are." She sighed and looked out the window before she continued.

"Momma lied to me and now that I look back they weren't so much lies as half truths. She would tell me stories of men and woman who fought the good fight. Saving people just in the knick of time. Their trusty guns at their sides. Salt lined doors and silver knives." She sounds far away even to her self.

Remembering a time that was long ago. When her mom was still mom before she became full hunter sometimes forgetting that she had a daughter.

The stories she told were the same stories she had told her son. "Did you ever tell them to J.B.?" Dean asked her.

The car quiet waiting for her answer. "Yes, when J.B. was just my Bryce. I would tell him tales of four men that fought the evil that was in this world. Of a man in a car black as the night that that roared down the highways. Of a boy struggling to become his own man. Of a man lost without the love of his life that sought the thing that took her away from his family. Of a man that lost his wife to evil and turned to hunting to take out all that was bad. So yes I did tell him the half truths. It easier to lie to your child than to tell them the truth." She sighs again.

"Because you may know what's out there but to let them know it's like your not doing your job. Then again to not tell them is not doing your job either. To not trust them to handle certain things is a disservice to them." She says to the two men up front. "So you're saying you never lied to J.B.?" Sam asked.

No that wasn't what she was saying. "No Sam I have lied. There are just some things a child cannot handle. There are time's I still lie to my son." her gaze drifted from Sam to Dean.

A world of meaning in her eyes. "There are something's that I cannot tell that he wouldn't under stand." She shakes her head. There are thing's she cannot understand let alone a child. "What about you two?" She watched as the two men shifted uncomfortably

Her question stung and for the life of him Dean couldn't understand why.

Would he lie to his son? Had he lied? The truth is he has lied to him. Hell he lied to himself all the time.

He lied about Sammy and how what he was doing with Ruby maybe wasn't so bad. That Sam wasn't choosing a demon over him.

He told himself that he wasn't really hurting Ryce. That leaving her behind was for the best. And yes he had lied to his son.

When the angry fourteen years old had confronted him. J.B. had yelled and ranted about leaving. That boy was fiercely protective of his mother.

His son had yelled about leaving her not once but twice. He had screamed that all his mother wanted was for them to be okay again.

And what had Dean done in return he had lied. The thing is he never really was able to make those choices. When J.B. was still Bryce he knew of demons.

He had seen his mom possessed by one. That seven year old had known what to do. If he had to do it all over again would he lie or tell half truths.

Or would he tell him everything never lying to his son. "I don't know what I would do." Dean answered her question truthfully. There was something he did know. The last couple of days had been a lesson taught. "If he was to ask me for the truth then I would give it to him." If he could give his boy nothing else in this world he could at least give him the truth.

Sam could never pretend to know what goes on in a parents mind.

To lie or not, it has to be hard. But hearing what Ryce mom has told her it reminded him of the stories Dean used to tell.

About how their father was a hero out saving people. And riding the world of evil. How he wanted so badly to grow up and be that man.

Ryce had told his nephew some of the same stories. He knew they were about Dean, John, Bobby and him. That made him smile a little.

So the thing is would he lie to his child. Lying wasn't exactly a problem for him now was it? He had lied to Dean, Ryce and Bobby.

He had also lied to J.B. that night on the bridge. It had been one of the scariest moments of his life.

Seeing his young nephew standing there on the edge. And he had lied then. Telling him that it would all be okay.

But in the end he had told that kid Jesse the truth all of it. Every gruesome detail. But then again that boy had needed to hear it.

"The truth. Once you start on the path paved with lie's it can be hard to turn around." And that was the truth of it all. Once you go down that road it can be so hard to make it all right again.

Then there are those times when no matter what you do. Nothing can ever bring you back again. Nothing can take away the sting of lies.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n: and there it is.. Dean had lied in the end of that episode an Sam had been the one to tell the truth..(Sigh) remdemtion is a hard road to travle.


End file.
